Benefit of the Doubt
by Mabu-chan
Summary: Kyo Sohma is an abused child. One day his father finally kicks him out and he runs into a girl. Literally. She gives him the benefit of the doubt and offers him a place to stay. What will happen as the two get closer and closer?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my third Fruits Basket fanfiction. I don't know if I'm going to continue this one or not.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

"Get out of here!" A strong voice went through the hallway of a small house in the city. A teenage boy with bright orange hair ran out of the house carrying his backpack. Blood was running down his swollen cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the end of his sleeve.

The boy's crimson eyes stared at the ground as he walked. He didn't know where he was walking. He just needed to get away from his abusive father.

Cars whizzed passed him as he entered a suburban area. He didn't see where he was going and he suddenly collided into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" A young girl's voice came through the air. The boy had knocked her over onto the ground. The boy looked down at her and offered his hand to pull her up.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He glanced at a basket that the girl had dropped. Food was everywhere. "Oh God. Sorry." He bent down to pick it up. The girl was thinking the same thing and their heads collided.

"Gah!" The boy held his head and sat on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I should have moved out of your way." The girl looked at the boy. Her bright blue eyes seemed to see into his soul. She tossed her chestnut hair out of her face. "Is that blood? Did I make you bleed?" The girl frantically dug into her purse and withdrew a handkerchief. She offered it to him. He took it and held it to his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay you back." He continued to put the now ruined food back into the basket.

"You don't have to. Let me help you. Your cheek is swollen." She grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables and she kneeled in front of him. She placed the bag on his cheek and he winced. "I'm sorry!" She blushed when he had grabbed her hand to pull away the bag.

"That's really cold." The boy looked up at her. She giggled.

"It is frozen." She smiled at him and his body grew warmer. "My name is Tohru. Tohru Honda."

"Kyo Sohma." He awkwardly smiled at her. Instantly he felt a connection with her. She let him hold the bag of vegetables against his face and she picked up her basket.

"I've never seen you around before. Do you live around here?" Kyo got up and brushed off his pants.

"I used to. I'm currently homeless." A twinge of pain made him shudder. Tohru's eyes saddened.

"Oh." Tohru stared at him. "I'm live down the street. I was just shopping for dinner. Are you hungry?" Kyo nodded and blushed a bit. Tohru smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I'm not going to let you starve out here in the cold!" She began to drag him down the street.

"Wha? Where are you taking me?" Kyo stared ahead and resisted a bit.

"I'm inviting you to dinner and you can stay with me." She turned her head a bit to smile at him.

_This girl is taking a stranger into her home? Is she that dense?_ Kyo thought to himself. He had never seen such kindness in anyone.

They reached a small house and Tohru opened the door. The hallway was dark.

They each pulled off their shoes and Tohru lead Kyo into the kitchen.

"Tonight we were having onigiri and sushi." She stared at the good food that was left in her basket. "I guess we are now having curry. Is that alright with you?" Tohru began to prepare the food before he could answer.

"That's fine." He glanced around the small kitchen. "Thank you… you know… for inviting me here." He stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Mom always said to give the benefit of the doubt!" Tohru smiled at him. A door opened and shut which caused Kyo to jump.

"Toooooooooohruuuuuuuuu! I'm hoooooooooome." A female's voice rang through the small house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mom." A tall woman entered the kitchen. She had bright orange hair just like Kyo's.

"Hey now. Who's the man? Tohru! I'm ashamed that you didn't bring one for me. You know I don't like sharing." The woman ruffled Tohru's hair and grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

"Mom. This is Kyo Sohma-san. I invited him to stay with us. I hope that's all right. He said he was homeless." Kyo nodded at the woman.

"Homeless you say." The woman walked around Kyo and stared at him. She slapped his back and he winced. "Welcome to the Honda House, Orangetop. The name's Kyoko." Kyo rubbed his back.

"Nice to meet you." He gritted his teeth.

"Tohru. I hate to have to leave you again. I just came back to drop off some stuff. I have to get back to work." Kyoko glomped Tohru. "I'll be back before eleven." She turned to Kyo. "Don't do something bad to my Tohru." She smiled mischievously at him and left.

Tohru had finished preparing the curry. She and Kyo sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Kyo-kun? Where did you live before?" Kyo jumped a bit at her question. Tohru blushed. "I'm just wondering! I thought I could get to know you since you may consider living with us." She chewed nervously on her spoon.

"I might take you up on that offer." He smiled sadly and stared at his curry. "My dad abused me and tonight he finally kicked me out." Tohru stared at him.

"A- abused?" Her voice shook as she spoke. "What kind of horrible parent would do that?" She began mumbling to herself.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I've just got some scars." He finished off his curry.

"Kyo-kun. I hope I can help heal them. I want to help heal them. Kyo-kun, I want to help you." Her blue eyes showed that she was serious. Kyo was a bit taken a back.

"You know you just repeated yourself, kind of." He said while trying to lighten the mood. "It's kind of annoying." He immediately regretted what he had just said.

"You think I'm annoying?" Her eyebrows raised and she stared at him. He smirked.

"You just spilled on yourself." He pointed out.

"Ah!" She stared at her dress. She had spilled curry all over it. She ran to the sink and began wiping frantically. "It's not working!"

Kyo got up and grabbed the towel. "Let me do it." He began wiping her dress. Tohru blushed and stared down at his orange head. "There. I got most of it out. You might want to go change though, before it stains." He lifted his head and found her staring at him. Something pulled him closer to her.

Kyo shyly put his hand on her cheek. Her face flushed. He brought his lips onto hers. Tohru's body spread with warmth. Kyo pushed her gently to the counter and leaned against her deepening the kiss. Their tongues slowly met and Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck.

Kyo suddenly shot back from her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." His face was bright red and he began to clear the table. "I'll do the dishes."

"No. You're the guest. I'll do them."

"Then I'm going to help dry." They did the dishes in silence. Whenever their elbows touched, Tohru would blush and Kyo would grunt something inaudible.

When they were done, Tohru showed him the living room and helped him prepare a futon.

"The bathroom is just down the hall. There's only one. Please make yourself at home." She bowed at bit and headed up the stairs.

Kyo sat on the futon and wondered what would happen now. Where would he live? Would he have to get a job? How can he repay the Honda's for taking him in so suddenly? Why do they trust him?

The thoughts battled inside his head until he finally entered a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Commentary: ;; This is a sad chappie. I sorries._

Kyo woke up with a headache. His red eyes shot around the room. _Oh crap, where am I?_, he thought to himself. Memories rushed in of the day before. Tohru welcoming him to her home and… the kiss. He rubbed his head and heard soft clinking in the kitchen. He got up and stuck his head in through the door.

"Hello?" He saw Tohru's head shoot up from behind the refrigerator door.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun! I was wondering when you were going to awake. I have already started to prepare breakfast!" She set down the rice she was about to prepare. "Would you like to take a shower and freshen up?" She smiled at him as he came through the door.

"Sure." He sniffed the air around him. Wow, he stunk. She nodded and led him to the lone bath in the house.

"Here are some towels." She set down a pair of fluffy, white towels next to the bath. "I let you be."

Kyo mumbled a soft thank you as she left the room. He started the shower and removed his clothes.

He got in and the hot water hit his body. He had been so long since had a shower. After he cleaned himself, he shut the water off and reached for a towel. He wrapped himself up and a thought struck him.

"Crap." He had forgotten his backpack full of clothes in the living room. He stuck his head out the door to make sure no one was coming and ran to the living room.

He sighed in relief when he made it. Not realizing that Tohru was in there cleaning up the futon.

"I'm sorry!" She turned away from him. Kyo felt a bit cold and looked down. **Exposure**. He pulled the towel that had fallen and covered him.

"I just came for my clothes…" He stared at the ground to avoid eye contact. He reached over and grabbed his backpack.

"Alright, breakfast will be ready soon." Her hands shook as she folded up the sheets.

"Yeah, thanks." He ran back to the bathroom and slid down onto the floor in his towel. His face was bright red. "How am I supposed to face her?" He said to himself. He stood up and pulled his clothes on. He folded the towels and set them near the tub.

Kyo headed back into the kitchen. Tohru was setting down the plates and food.

"Oh, I was just about to go get you. Breakfast is ready." Her eyes darted around the room; she was trying to avoid eye contact with him. They sat down and ate quietly.

The phone rang suddenly and they both jumped. Tohru got up to answer it. Kyo listened to the conversation.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. … what? What happened?…. Is she alright? …. I'll be right there!" Tohru hung up the phone and grabbed her shoes.

"Tohru?" Kyo said as she stood up. She was on the verge of tears. "What's going on?"

"Mom…" she stuttered out. "She's been in an accident…. I have to go to the hospital…" She tripped over the step and quickly headed towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Kyo pulled on his shoes and followed her. Tohru ran off towards the local hospital. Kyo followed and they got there panting heavily from the running.

Tohru went to the receptionist's desk. "I need to see Kyoko Honda-san! Right away!" The receptionist told her that Kyoko was in critical condition and that they weren't allowing visitors right now. The lady told her that she could wait until they came to get her.

Tohru slumped onto one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room and burst into tears. Kyo sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Tohru.. Tohru.. she'll be fine. She's strong." He stroked her hair lightly.

"It's all my fault! Why wasn't I there for her? I'm such a horrible daughter!" Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and cried into his shoulder.

"You're not a horrible daughter. Tohru…" Kyo continued to speak soft things to her, slowly calming her shivering body down. Tohru cried herself to sleep in Kyo's arms when a tall man came in.

"Ms. Honda?" He said.

Kyo gently untangled himself from her. "She's sleeping. Is there anything I can do?" The doctor stared at him questioningly.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Tohru's... Ms. Honda's…" he paused for a second. "Boyfriend."

"Ah. Well, I need to talk to Ms. Honda. Her mother is going quickly and I don't think we will be able to save her. She has fatal head injuries and many broken ribs." Kyo's heart sank. Tohru's mother was dying. The doctor's face was solemn.

"I'll go wake her." He went over to Tohru and gently shook her. "Tohru? You need to wake up. The doctor needs to talk to you." Tohru's eyes blinked open, they were red and puffy from crying.

"Yes, sir?" She stood wobbly and went over to him. Kyo sat down and watched the doctor talk to Tohru. Tohru started to sob again and then she followed the doctor silently down the hall.

Kyo sat and waited for her, for what it seemed like hours. He held his head in his hands when he heard feet softly come near him. He looked up to see Tohru standing there. She looked as if her soul had been sucked out of her. Her face was pale and her eyes were lightless.

She whispered softly, "She's gone…"

_More Author's Commentary: O.o I've never actually been in a hospital, so my descriptions may be a bit weird. ;; I'm sorry if you guys were excited that Kyoko was alive.. and now she's not.. ;; I felt like writing a sad part.. but soon it will get happy:D I think… . stares off into the distance I have a bit of writer's block so I have no idea what I was thinking when I was writing this. XD Gomen ..;; :3 Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo stared at the sleeping girl in front of him. She looked so peaceful. Yesterday had caused a great deal of stress on her. He touched her cheek gently, feeling her soft, warm skin against his rough, callused hand. She stirred slightly and Kyo pulled his hand back.

The phone suddenly rang and Kyo jumped. He ran to get the phone before it woke Tohru up. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this the Honda residence?" A man's voice from the other line came through.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Sergeant Yukito from the Tokyo Police. I believe we have a situation here. The man who killed Kyoko Honda was drunk and we are going to sentence him. We will need your contact information and we may need you to come in on a specified court date in order to testify." Kyo remained silent then found a scratch piece of paper to write everything down.

"May I ask who the man was?"

"His last name was Sohma. He has not released his first name yet." Kyo's face sunk. His dad was an alcoholic. He was probably on a drunken rage looking for Kyo. This was all his fault. If Kyo hadn't had left the house, this would have never happened. Sure, he would have gotten some bruises, but someone wouldn't have died.

"Thank you."

"I will contact you later with more information. Thank you for your time." The phone clicked off and Kyo dropped the receiver. His eyes started to water and he started to cry softly.

Kyo heard soft taps of feet across the kitchen floor. He was near the refrigerator, sitting on the floor. "Kyo-kun?" His head shot up at the sound of her soft voice. Her voice was barely audible. "Are you alright?" Tohru knelt down to his level. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru." He began to cry again and reached for her. He pulled her close and cried into her shoulder.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice grew in concern. "What's wrong?" She stroked his head lightly.

"I'm so sorry…" He lifted his head to face her and she wiped one of his tears with her thumb. He took her hand and stared at her, tears still coming down his face.

He said it in the quietest voice possible, but she could still hear it.

_I think I'm the reason for your mother's death._

**Bum bum buuuuuuuum. X3 Sorry for the short chapter. I have another fic that I'm working on too, plus with this story I've been having a bit of writer's block. I couldn't think of what to put next. I hope I will have more soon, I have finals coming up really soon so I don't know when the next update will be.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru pulled away from Kyo and stared at him. "Wha-what?" Her voice was extremely quiet.

Kyo stared at her with a distraught face. A tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He said and he stood up quickly. He ran to the door and ran outside.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called after him. Thoughts of confusion entered Tohru's mind. Kyo's father. Her mother. Horrible images started to enter Tohru's mind and she held her head. "Stop it…" she said to herself. She screamed as more images entered her mind. Face whizzing past her as she tried to stand up. Kyo's face appeared. "Kyo-kun… I have to find him." Tohru ran out the door and stood on the sidewalk. She began to panic.

She ran down the sidewalk. Not calling his name. She was afraid that if he heard her, he would run farther away from her. _Don't abandon me, Kyo-kun._ Tohru thought to herself. _Please don't abandon me._ Tohru started to cry as she said that to herself. Her mother appeared in her head and she collapsed onto the ground near a park. She banged her hands against the ground.

"DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed through the air. She didn't want to lose another loved one. She couldn't handle all the stress that had built up inside of her. Tohru felt as if she was going to break into a million pieces. She fainted on the ground and blacked out.

Tohru's eyes blinked open. She stared up at a white ceiling and glanced around. She shot up in the bed she was laying in and started to panic.

"Calm down." A woman's voice came from beside her. "You don't want to hurt yourself." Tohru turned to see a beautiful woman sitting in a chair next to her. Her short, brown hair contrasted with her pale skin. Her big, brown eyes were filled with concern "I'm surprised you woke up this quickly. My husband found you on his way home from work." The woman gave a kind smile.

Tohru stared at her and blushed. "I'm sorry for intruding. I need to get home." She started to pull off of the covers.

"I wouldn't do that." Tohru gasped to see a tall man standing in the doorway. His dark hair covered his left eye. "You are not in a state where you can be wandering around." He walked over to the woman and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to find him though. I have to find him." Tohru's eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Find who, dear?" The woman took hold of Tohru's hand and stroked it gently to calm her.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said in a small voice. The woman gasped a bit. "Let me look for him! Please… miss…" She stared at the woman with eyes of despair.

"I'm Kana…" the woman paused for a moment, "Sohma." Tohru blinked.

"Sohma? That's Kyo-kun's last name! Do you know where he is? Where is he?" Kana placed her other hand on Tohru's hand.

"Don't fret, dear. My husband, Hatori, will look for him. We had gotten a call from his father that he had run off again." She stared at Tohru like Kyoko would have. Tears began to stream down Tohru's face.

"Don't say that. Don't say… that his father cares." Tohru started to sob uncontrollably. "He killed my mother!" Kana stared at her. Tohru gasped at what she just said. She felt horrible. How can she blame someone? She'd never blamed anyone in her entire life.

Tohru felt arms go around her as she cried. Kana rocked her back and forth like a small child. Maybe this action could help bring back Tohru's innocence before her mother's death.

Hatori left the room after whispering to Kana that he would begin his search for Kyo.

"Kyo!" Hatori checked all the usual places that he could imagine Kyo. He searched for hours, when Hatori came across a playground. He saw a bump sitting on a lone swing. "Kyo…"

He went over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kyo." Kyo looked up at Hatori. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Hatori…" he said quietly and grabbed at him. He hugged him tight as he cried silently. "It's all my fault." Hatori rubbed his back and whispered things to him to keep him under control. It seemed like he had already lost a part of him during the time away from Tohru and his father. Hopefully Tohru could bring it back.

_Sorries about the sad chappie. :P I was listening to sad music. xD Also, I'm sorry if Tohru is a bit out of character.. but :P it's my ficcie. xD_

_And hey! Kana x Hatori. x3 How cute is that? xD_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to all that reviewed. X3 Waffles for everyone! hands waffles_

_To answer some questions:_

_Yes, I know that Kana and Hatori are never married in the anime or the manga, but this is my fiction and I wanted them to be together. They are symbolic to Tohru and Kyo. :P I wouldn't go by what happens in my fiction as to what happens in the manga or anime. Most of the situations are out of my head, not out of the book or DVD. _

_So don't doubt anything. XD I have lots of knowledge of this series. I have seen all the DVDs and have read the whole series and I know a bit of spoilers. :P_

_And yes, this will be a happy ending... eventually. XP_

Hatori patted Kyo's back, attempting to calm the boy. "Kyo. You need to go to her. She's going into hysterics." Hatori said in a small voice. Kyo coughed violently.

"Hatori, how can I face her? I'm the reason that her mother died." Hatori let him go and stared down at him. He brushed away some of his hair and sighed.

"I think she has forgiven you. She doesn't want to lose you. How can you be so selfish?" Hatori glared at Kyo.

"Selfish? How am I being selfish?" Kyo glared at him. He wanted to run away and get away from Hatori.

"You abandoned her in her time of need. You thought you were helping her, but you weren't. She doesn't want to lose you when she just lost her mother. She needs you to help her gain her strength. You left her alone." Hatori's voice was stern and rough. Kyo stared up at him. Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Tohru…" Kyo said quietly to himself. "I'm sorry…" Kyo started to walk but stumbled across the ground. Hatori hoisted him up and helped him walk home.

_Kids these days…_ Hatori thought to himself.

Kana sat staring at the sleeping girl. _What a poor girl. Losing her mother and a friend in the same day._ She tucked Tohru in some more and left the room. She turned to the door and saw Kyo leaning against Hatori.

Kana gasped. "Are you alright?" She ran over to them and Kyo let go of Hatori.

"Where is she?" Kyo asked in a ragged voice. The stress had built up and he had finally burst. He was tired and cold.

"She's sleeping in the guest room." Kyo took off to where she was leaving Hatori and Kana alone.

"Hatori, is it alright for him to see her? He didn't seem like himself." She grasped Hatori's arm and stared up at him with her soft, brown eyes.

"He should be fine. He just lost a bit of his innocence." He smiled softly at his wife.

Kyo stood before Tohru, contemplating what to do. _Should I stay or leave?_ He asked himself. He took a hold of her delicate hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I shouldn't have abandoned you." He said softly in her ear. She stirred slightly and he stared at her sleeping face. He leaned over her and pressed his lips against her. Warmth filled his body, her lips gasped for a breath and he saw her eyes open. He pulled away quickly.

"Kyo-kun?" She sat up and held tighter onto his hand. "You came back." She smiled softly at him. "You even woke me up with a kiss." She blushed slightly. "My prince…" She stared down at their hands and she held his with both of her hands. "I'm so glad that you are back, Kyo-kun."

He stared at her. _She wanted me back with her. Hatori wasn't lying._ He kneeled down on the floor and laid his head in her lap. "I came back to you," He said quietly. She stroked his hair and held him close.

Kana peeked through the door and saw them together. She sighed a happy sigh and smiled to herself. Suddenly arms went around her torso and she looked up.

"Hatori…" He smiled down at her. He kissed the top of her head and they watched Tohru and Kyo for a little while. They were together at last.

_O I just realized. That's a pretty good ending for the fic. Not just the chapter… ponders the continuation Maybe, maybe not. :P If y'all review telling me to continue, I shall. If you guys are happy with where it ends. Then congrats. XD I'll stop. I could always continue… Bleh. I don't know. xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: x3 So I decided to continue. XD I would like to make a note that Tohru and the other characters her age are in college. And there is no curse. O.o And I think I'm not going to just focus on Kyo and Tohru. I'm thinking of doing some KurenoXArisa fluff because they are an awesome couple. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Oh, the end of the chapter WILL NOT BE LEMON! O.o I don't write those. But it will be a implication of the "you know what." . . XD So bear with me and please.. reeviiiiew. X3_

Hatori came into the kitchen the next morning and found Tohru and Kana cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Hatori." Kana smiled at him and warmth filled his body. "Tohru-san said she would like to help make breakfast in order for thanks." She pat Tohru's head as Tohru scrambled eggs.

Tohru finished and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Hatori. "Thank you very much for finding Kyo-kun, Hatori-san." Tohru smiled bashfully. "I wish there was more I could do." She stared at the floor for a bit.

Hatori laughed at took her hand and held it lightly. "I know what you can do for me. You can stay with Kyo and heal him." He smiled and Tohru smiled back.

"Alright." Kyo came in the room and sat down at the table. "Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said smiled brightly.

Kyo stared up at her and offered a small smile. "Morning." He nodded to Kana and Hatori. Kana set the rest of the table and the four ate together.

After breakfast, Kana stood with Hatori facing Kyo and Tohru at the door.

"Come back and visit us." Kana said warmly. Hatori's arm went around her small shoulder.

"We will! Thank you so much, Kana-san and Hatori-san." Tohru bowed and Kyo waved. They left the house with Hatori and Kana watching after them.

"I think they'll be alright now." Hatori said quietly. Kana smiled up at him and place a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Kyo-kun. I'm really glad you're back." Tohru said quietly as they walked home.

Kyo grinned at her and took her hand, causing her to blush. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Me too." He repeated. They walked home listening to each other breathe.

They got home and Kyo went to his room to put his jacket away. Tohru pulled on his shirt. "Um, Kyo-kun. You can sleep with me if you'd like." Tohru blushed furiously and stared at the floor.

Kyo was taken aback at her forwardness. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm a guy you know." He smirked at her innocence.

"I know. I would feel safe if you were with me though." She glanced up at him. Her blue eyes staring into his red eyes. He blushed a bit.

"Alright. I'll move my stuff up there." She helped him move his stuff upstairs and he sat on Tohru's queen size bed. Tohru finished moving some of her clothes to make room for his. He stared at her as she moved around the room. "Tohru."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" She cocked her head to the side and stared.

"Are you sure you want me up here? We haven't known each other that long. I don't want anything to happen that you'll regret." He folded his hands together and twiddles his thumbs.

He saw her feet by his. He looked up. "Kyo-kun. I know it may seem like I'm nice to everyone, which I am." She took one of his hands. "This just feels right. I won't regret anything and I hope you won't either." A tiny tear graced her cheek. Kyo reached up and wiped it away with his sleeve. He stood up and held her cheek. He leaned closer and closer. Her eyes closed preparing for a kiss. Their lips were about to touch…

"TOHRU!" Kyo jumped away from her when he heard a voice yell from downstairs. Tohru stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Tohru yelled down the stairs as she headed towards the bedroom door. Kyo fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru went down the stairs and Kyo heard faint mumbling of voices. _Must be her friends_, he thought to himself. He touched his lips softly. _What would've happened if they hadn't come…_

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru yelled up the stairs. "Could you come down here to meet my friends?" Kyo grunted an agreement and headed down the stairs. He came down and saw a very tall blonde girl and a short girl with long black hair. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru took his hand and led him towards them. "This is Arisa Uotani-san and Saki Hanajima-san. They're my best friends." He nodded towards them both.

"Heh, orange hair, eh? I know why you like him, Tohru." The blonde named Arisa said. She nudged Saki in the side a bit. "Can't you see the resemblance, Hanajima?"

The smaller black haired girl nodded. "His waves are much different though." Her lightless eyes stared at him. Kyo stared at them both and looked to Tohru.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. I'm going to go find a job. Okay, Tohru?" Tohru nodded and smiled.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back." She dropped his hand reluctantly and he headed off into the city.

"So, Tohru. I know you like bringing home stray cats, but a human? Wow." Arisa said as Tohru led them to the living room.

"Tohru has a strong bond with him. This… Kyo Sohma." Saki replied quietly.

"Yes. He helped me the day that mom died." Tohru smiled sadly and Arisa hugged her.

"We dropped by to see how you were doing, but it seems like we're not needed." Arisa shrugged slightly.

"No! No! I'm so happy that you stopped by! I'm so grateful." Tohru sat down in-between her friends on the couch. Saki hugged her lightly.

"At least we know you are in good hands. That Kyo is looking for a job, at least. I sense some responsible waves coming from him." Saki stared at her hands.

"I don't expect him to help me. He just does." Tohru said quietly. She glanced at Arisa then at Saki. "Let's talk about something else! Um, Uo-chan, how is your job lately?"

"Oh you know. Stock the shelves, ring up customers, clean up messes. Same old, same old." Arisa said and she leaned back against the couch.

"I do believe you missed something, Arisa." Saki said starting at her. "What about that man who stood out front?"

Arisa blushed. "Oh, that guy. I've run into him a couple of times. You guys remember Kureno-san? The guy who I met in high school? That's him. He started stopping by the store recently. We've talked. We're going to have dinner on Friday."

"Uo-chan! That's wonderful! I'm so grateful that he found you. You're going to be so happy." The three chatted away into the night. Kyo came back around dinner and they ate dinner together. After they left Kyo helped Tohru with the dishes.

"It was so nice to see them again. With working and school, I thought it would be months before I saw them." She smiled and placed some of the dishes away. "Kyo-kun, did you find a job?"

He finished drying the rest. "Yeah. I'm working at a dojo, teaching kids martial arts." He handed the plates to Tohru.

"That's wonderful! Do you like martial arts?" She put them away.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite things." He put the dishtowel away and glanced at her.

"That's great, Kyo-kun. I'm happy for you." She lightly kissed him on the cheek. His face turned a bit red. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Her head rest against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

"Thank you, Tohru." He said it so sincerely; it made Tohru want to cry. She lifted her head and stared at him. Closing her eyes, she leaned towards him. Their lips touched in a soft kiss. They pulled back and Kyo went in for another kiss. This one more passionate. The kisses became more hot and lustful. Tongues battled for dominance.

Kyo lifted Tohru up and led her to their bedroom. He smiled to himself. _It's our bedroom now._ They began kissing as soon as they got near the door. His hand went up her shirt slightly and they disappeared into the bedroom. Not to be disturbed until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. Xx I'm really sorry. School started and I haven't had time to really put thought into my fanfictions. So.. here's a EXTREMELY short chapter since I don't have a lot of creative juices left in me. I'll try and be more creative on the next chapter… :D OMG I JUST THOUGHT OF A COOL IDEA. I need to write it down. –gets paper- Anyhoo. Please enjoy this very, very, very, very small chapter. And review too!_

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru lay next to Kyo in her bed. She rested her head on his bare shoulder.

"Yes?" Kyo wrapped his arm around her, breathing in the soft scent of her hair.

"Please don't leave me again." She said in a quiet voice. "I don't think I can handle that." She looked up at him with bright eyes, full of hope.

"I won't." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "I will never leave you, Tohru." He said into her hair.

Kyo stared at the sleeping woman next to him. He felt that he truly loved her. He need her next to him in order to survive in life.

"Tohru! Are you alright in there?" Kyo pounded on the bathroom door a bit. Three weeks later after their first night "together," and Tohru had been feeling a bit sick.

"Kyo…kun…" Tohru opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Well?" He opened the door wider almost hitting Tohru in the face.

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

_:O first update in a looooooooooong time. My apologies. :D_

_Please review/read:D_

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Kyo fell backwards and leaned against the wall.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru showed him the pregnancy test. Positive.

"Oh my God. We're going to have a baby. Well, you're going to have a baby. Oh crap! I'm going to be a father! We have to buy clothes! And food! We're going to need to think of a name!" Kyo rambled on until Tohru stepped forward and placed a finger on his mouth.

"Kyo-kun. You need to calm down. We have nine months to do that." Kyo fell to the floor and Tohru kneeled in front of him. In the back of Tohru's mind, she noticed that Kyo did not mention one thing about marrying her. Her face saddened a bit and she felt a panic attack coming. She began to hyperventilate.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Kyo placed his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Kyo-kun… what if I'm a horrible mother? What if we can't afford a baby? What are we going to do about work!? I can't quit my job! We have a house to take care of!" She broke down into violent sobs. "I wish mother were here…" She said quietly.

Kyo felt a wave of guilt when she whispered those words. Her mother would have known what to do. Kyo tried to think of someone that they could trust that they could tell about the baby.

"Gah." Kyo hit himself in the head. "The first time I forget to use a condom… I'm so sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean for this to happen. We could try and see if we could get an abortion! Yeah!" Kyo started rambling to himself.

"Kyo-kun! No! We can't kill it. It's us, inside me…" Tohru's face paled and she ran back towards to toilet to vomit.

"What are we going to do…" Kyo pondered to himself as he held Tohru's hair back from her face.

Arisa pulled away from the busy environment of the restaurant, going to the alley to take her break. She timidly adjusted the collar on her shirt and began her daily walk down to the coffee shop. Humming softly to herself, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She glanced back to see a tall man. She stopped and the footsteps stopped.

"What the hell!?" Arisa whipped around to face the man. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit.

"Well, hello to you to, Arisa." Kureno smiled down at her and took her hand. "Are you off to lunch? May I join you?" Arisa didn't respond and glared at him. He started to gently tug her down the sidewalk. "I hear the coffee shop on the corner has the most amazing coffee in town. I'll buy you one."

Arisa pulled away from him and glared. "Where do you get off dragging me to _my_ favorite place!? Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what I've been thinking about since I last saw you? Well, you!" She pointed her finger threateningly at him. He took her hand again and kissed it lightly.

"I've been in a bit of a pickle at work. I haven't had a chance to get away. I wanted to see you too and ask you out on a date, if you don't mind. I think you might since you are glaring at me still, will you stop that? I'm trying to apologize." Arisa's eyes slowly returned to showing a bit of happiness.

"I guess I could manage a Friday night dinner." Her face turned a bit pink and she reluctantly pulled her hand away. "You had better call me though."

"I shall need your number."

"Gah. I just got my phone, now I have to get the number." Arisa reached into her purse and pulled it out. Just as she did that, it began ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tohru…." Arisa paused for a bit. "YOU WHAT!?


End file.
